The invention relates to a process for transmission of data via a communication network to a terminal, and a network node which has a first interface to connect the network node with two or more terminals and with a second interface to connect the network node with a communication network.
The invention is based on the connection, common today, of computers and servers in a computer network.
The computer and server are connected together and with one or more routers by a multiple access medium. These components connected with the multiple access medium communicate with each other via an Ethernet or fast Ethernet protocol. The components are physically connected with the multiple access medium as follows: the computers and server of a spatial area are each connected with a floor switch allocated to this spatial area which is in turn connected with the other floor switches. The floor switch as such does not process the incoming data streams. It merely constitutes a coupling which ensures a galvanic connection between the components connected to it and allows easy user-friendly installation of the communication network.
The invention is now based on the object of improving the performance of a communication network.